Teasing
by ZJeM
Summary: He needs to check if everything is alright with her. She is annoyed with him being a stalker. A great field for teasing!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Naruto_, the maker of my fangirling source is Kishimoto-sama.

* * *

_**Teasing**_

* * *

"_Is she even at home?_" he sighted, pushing the doorbell's button once more. He shivered, feeling another cold wind's blow. Winter in Konoha was rarely ever warm and gentle that days.

"_I shouldn't have come here_" He was just considering turning around and running away, when he heard the lock turn and saw the door open. He almost gasped when he noticed what she was wearing or, better said, what she _wasn't_ wearing. Anko leant on the wall in the door's niche with a bored look on her face.

"And now what do _you_ want, huh?" she asked.

"W-what?" he asked, trying to swallow through tight-fisted throat and lift his widened pupil from her slender legs in only short white socks. Why hadn't he noticed just how attractive she was until he decided to visit her house? But there, another obstacle - a warm, woolen sweater that barely covered her, well, _back's end _and her white panties. When his eyes finally moved to hers, passing by the quite generously endowed by Mother Nature chest, he felt his ears burning and his breath sped up. Well, that weren't all of his symptoms but others he tried _really _hard to ignore. He noticed a malicious grin creeping on her face and hawked nervously. She snorted with laughter.

"You should've seen your face" she chuckled ominously and moved to the inside of the flat.

"Come in!" he heard her call.

"Wait, just like..?"

"Stop grumbling or you'll freeze to death!" Suddenly he became a lot more aware of the outside's cold, so he quickly came in and closed the door with an unintentional rumble.

"Take a seat" she ordered, pointing a place by a low table, just across where she was sitting, and that meant sitting _a bit _too casually. Anko rested on a wall behind the table, fringe falling on her closed eyes, limbs in relaxed mess, as he hesitantly sat in front of her.

"So" she started, her eyes still closed "Who sent you?"

He didn't even have a chance to answer, when she continued "Tsunade-sama? Kurenai? Which one?" she opened her eyes rapidly and stared at him, demanding that he'd said something.

"Well..." he started uncertainly "Actually, none of them..." She lifted one eyebrow.

"Really? So then... What brings you here?" she asked curiously. They sat in silence for a while, her glaring emphatically at him, him trying to put that in the right words.

"I... I guess I wanted to check if you're ok..." he finally said quietly. Her eyes widened in confusion.

"Now I don't understand _a thing _from this situation. I mean, I'd get it if you were their messenger, as I expected them to send one 'cause I've been trying to get rid of their annoying questions for a while now..." she said, unintentional vexation heard in her voice "But all on your own? Why would you do that?"

He heaved a sigh and started explaining "I saw you at the hospital" Her features stiffened, as he continued "I was visiting my team and happened to pass by your room. And-"

"It's no big deal, no one looks particularly well in _a hospital_" she blurted out a little too quickly "Still no reason for you to come" she muttered, avoiding his gaze.

"That's not all" he continued and she lifted her head, lack of understanding painted over her face "I haven't seen you at the dango shop lately" he said, examining her eyes "I figured you'd come there almost every day, if not _every_ day, after you came out from the hospital, but-"

"What, are you a stalker or something?" she asked, shadow of amusement present in her voice.

"NO I'M NOT!" He started looking like a mellow tomato just after he'd finally been proud of himself for controlling his reactions.

"I'VE JUST-! I'VE JUST HAPPENED TO BE NEAR OFTEN TOO-!" She laughed out loud.

"Yeah, yeah, every stalker I've met said the same thing!" He puckered his eyebrow.

"_Every?_ So... You've actually met a few of them..?"

She shrugged. "No big deal"

He noticed a dangerous spark in her eye and a smirk forming in the corner of her lips. "So, _where would you like to_ _physically connect our lost, longing souls?_" she asked. He froze. That line was taken directly from his favorite series.

"You-! Why-?" he asked in hoarse voice. Her smirk widened.

"Well, my stalkers have always said this. And that I'm an embodiment of some woman from the book, something like that" That was right. Naoto. First volume of "Icha Icha Paradise". How could he not had noticed?

He was too shocked to interrupt, so she continued "And you read that trash, so I thought... _Why not tease him a bit?_" she laughed out loud. And it got to him. She paused to refresh his madly red face in her mind, but laughter vanished from her throat the moment she looked at him. He wasn't red anymore, hell, he didn't even look embarrassed!

"What's with that stupid Mona Lisa smile?!" she snapped. That didn't make that annoying face melt away. She felt her cheeks getting hotter.

"WHAT?!" she snarled.

„Oh, nothing" his smile widened „I'm just glad you're back to your normal self" He still remembered her eyes from when they'd rescued her. They hadn't even looked human. More like that of fish - absent-minded, glossy, but with a turbid inside. Now they showed that she was seriously considering killing (or at least torturing) him, but it was definitely what he wanted to see in them in that moment. He chuckled lightly.

"Do you _really _want me to rip one of your limbs off? Maybe _that_ one? Little Copy Ninja?" she narrowed her eyes.

"You know what? Blush looks quite cute on that sulky face" he said, standing up. She snorted and mumbled some curses at him.

"I win..." he whispered to himself and added louder "I guess I'll be going then"

"Yeah, you _should_!"

She escorted him to the door. "So... Till the next time, right?" he said, standing on her doormat.

"Yeah. Don't worry, I'll be right back" she smiled a bit and glared at him with a new glint in her eyes "And... You know, about this quote's thing..." she moved to him slowly, lowering her voice. He shivered, but other than that, his body was paralyzed.

"If it were you... I'd agree... Ka-ka-shi... san..." she whispered seductively into his ear and then quickly recoiled, closing the door loudly and leaving him having to deal with a whole new level of the symptoms' intensity.

"I'D _NEVER_ LOSE!" he heard her voice from behind the wall.

"That damn woman..." he muttered, turning around and walking away with an uncontrollable smile on his face.

* * *

**ZJeM, 04.09-06.09.2013**

* * *

**From author:**

I so love Kakaanko! XD He deserves to have some cool woman next to him (to make use of the books) and they make such a crazy couple it's really hard not to ship them! ;D

Oh, and that piece takes place after the war, kicking Madara's ass or whatever and, of course, rescuing Anko. :D

THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
